1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact bath-chair support. This invention relates in particular to a frame, preferably a block-support, to be mounted over a side of a bath, and resting on top of said side, that frame or block having means for rotatably mounting a chair thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
As far as Applicant is aware, there is no known simple compact bath-chair support having means for rotatably mounting a chair thereon, and being of a size that may be held in one hand only, and which may be securely held by jaws, unto an upwardly extending side of a bath, and where the weight of a person and of the chair rest onto the top of an upwardly extending side of a bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,597 dated Apr. 8, 1975, as invented by Mc Gaffin et al. describes a stool, but such a device may not be used by a disabled person who does require at least a chair and its rotation.
Numerous bath-chair supports are known, for instance:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,076 dated Apr. 1, 1941, as invented by Kenney et al, describes a swivel chair with a swivel to be rotatably mounted on a board seated on opposite sides of a bath;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,518 dated Feb. 27, 1962, as invented by Hayden, describes a swivel chair with a swivel foot to be seated in the bottom of a bath tub, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,207 dated Nov. 23, 1993, as invented by Gilbert, describes also a swivel chair with a swivel foot, but to be fixed on the floor adjacent to a bath; another similar chair with a foot, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,550 dated Dec. 16, 1986, as invented by Walton;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,482 dated Sep. 29, 1992, as invented by Shapiro, describes a bath chair swivel foot having a base with suction cups;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,628 dated Sep. 1, 1936, as invented by Higgins, describes a chair mounted on an arm which is pivotally mounted with special arrangements, to the front of a bath;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,568 dated Feb. 22, 1994, as invented by Mohrmann, describes a tilt lift bathing system mounted on a special bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,791 dated Nov. 23, 1982, as invented by Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,203 dated Mar. 3, 1981, as invented by Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,549 dated Sep. 25, 1979, as invented by Davies, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,849 dated Aug. 18, 1953, as invented by Webb et al, describe a bath chair slidable on a frame extending across the two longitudinal sides of a bath and beyond one of those sides;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,110 dated Jun. 23, 1936, as invented by Spiess, describes a chair mounted on bands which are rotatably mounted on a pulley system secured on each side of a bath.
All these bath-chair supports are cumbersome, and do require a good physical fitness of the manipulator, for fixing or removing these supports. Most often these bath-chair supports are permanently fixed, interfering with persons wishing to take a normal bath.